roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Goldamainia/Strategies/Tactics
This is a page for strategies that I personally have made. Some of these are posted on the Strategies page, but I figured I'd post them here as well. This page will be updated as I think of new strategies. 'Siege Strategies' '"Flash Fleet"' A tactic used to catch the enemy by surprise (enemy starbase has to be somewhat close to edge of map) This strategy is very similar to "Outside the Box" except instead of just a Hasatan there is a fleet, imagine a "Classic Seige" or an "Artillery Strike" except off radar. How this strategy works is by having ships sneak out of the map (doesn't allow the radar to see you). A carrier would be good for this because its just a single ship, but it can deploy a fleet. It can be suspicious if multiple ships go out of the map at the same time. Because of this, each ship will have to go out of the map every minute or so as to avoid detection. From there you can launch the attack, catch them all off guard, and destroy their starbase. '"Outside the Box"' (This strategy works only for enemy starbases close to the edge of the map) This strategy uses any ship with extremely high range (7k+), Hasatans are best. Said ship needs to go out of the map. The ship needs to go as far up as possible without taking boundary damage, this helps with hiding from the enemy. The Hasatan then shoots as many torpedoes as possible before getting spotted and running away. If the ship does not destroy the enemy starbase before being caught, a "Classic Seige" or an "Artillery Strike" can easily finish off the job. This strategy is very effective if done right and can cripple and destroy even the strongest of enemy bases, only downside being you need a specific circumstance and it's surprisingly hard to hit your target. 'Defensive Strategies' These strategies are used for defending against an enemy or countering some of the tactics listed above. '"Fleet in Being"' This tactic is aimed at showing off military power while not leaving the base. Players will spawn in large ships or combat vessels as to show off military power and make itself a threat while not actually engaging in combat unless absolutely forced to. These ships will simply be docked at either their own starbase or at the Mega Base. Docking enough of these ships at your own starbase will seriously influence enemy decisions and can prevent sieges. This will also help stop enemy pirating if docked at Mega Base 'Economic Warfare' These strategies fight an enemy by targeting their economy. '"Blockade"' This tactic is best used if you have a decent sized team. Enemy team must be a trading or mining faction for this to work at its best. Several players blockade Mega Base using large ships. Ships like the Ampharos are good due to the many small turrets it has, allowing it to quickly take out small ships. The best group of ships for this strategy would be ships that can take on smaller vessels with ships that can take on larger vessels. By using this tactic their economy will suffer (especially if the enemy faction is a trading or mining faction) and your own faction will control and dominate the Mega Base. '"Tonnage War"' This tactic is aimed at merchant shipping, but works well against other ships. Tonnage War is based on the concept that the enemy has only a limited number of ships, and limited credits to replace them. This strategy simply works by destroying ships faster than the enemy can replace them. This may be seen as pirating due to the fact that the enemy ships are generally freighters Combat tactics These are random tactics used against single enemies or small groups. '"SLAM"' Search, Locate, Annihilate Mission as it's called or "SLAM" for short. These tactics involve finding an enemy and annilhilating them before they can escape. It's quite important to have a quick and decisive victory, not a long lengthy battle, especially if your ship isn't as strong as the enemy's. Category:Blog posts